<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Days by Marionette_Ame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070633">Hot Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame'>Marionette_Ame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerMay 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raizel goes to deliver a basket to his neighbour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urokai Agvain/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerMay 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot. It was an unbearably hot day and Raizel was already regretting coming out even though it hadn’t even been several minutes. Still, his brother had asked that he deliver the basket to their neighbour and he didn’t want to make things harder on his already overworked schedule. So, squinting up at the sky and seeing nothing but a bright white, he averted his gaze longingly to the little stone cottage that had been their family's home for generations instead.</p>
<p>It only grew hotter the longer he stared and he could feel the sweat dripping from his hair onto his skin. So as his longing turned into remorse, he ripped his gaze away from the cold of their glazed windows and the green that their garden grew. Instead he looked down at the dirt path as he walked, wondering when his brother would wake.</p>
<p>He’d taken care of the lighthouse the night prior because the one who was usually in charge had taken sick, so now he slept tired. Raizel had made sure he’d eaten from the breakfast he’d made before he collapsed and now here he was going to see their neighbour alone. Usually they’d go together and his brother would then go to his work. Now he'd have to do it all for him. His brother had said he’d wake in time but that was too much even for him. He’d take sick too if he continued.</p>
<p>So he walked on, steady even as the dirt turned to sand and the waves of the vast ocean lapped against his feet. It took a while for him to grow used to how cold it was in comparison to the heat, and then he had to grow used to it all over again as it crept further up to his waist and then to his chest.</p>
<p>By that point he was just guiding the basket as it floated along in front of him. He felt a sensation against his legs, like feathers, hundreds of feathers, and simply watched as bloody claws took a hold of the basket, dragging it under the water. Soon after arms wrapped around his torso and a cold slimy figure leaned into his back, cooing into his ear-</p>
<p>“Raizel! You came alone?”</p>
<p>He just nodded, entranced by the long red fins that floated all around him. Beautiful. When he'd first seen Urokai years ago he’d mistaken them to be hair like many others did. They weren’t though, and were so much more alive.</p>
<p>“Lighthouse shift again? That sucks, but I’m happy to see you."</p>
<p>As if to drive in his words, Urokai kissed his cheek. Letting go of him, he came around to his front with a swish of the water, droplets splashing onto his face. He laughed at Raizel wrinkling his nose and leaned into to give a quick peck on his lips.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the flowers too.”</p>
<p>“... They look nice on you.”</p>
<p>Urokai’s cheeks and fins flushed at that, blue and silver instead of the pink that humans did- “You always say that! You want to put them in my fins again?”</p>
<p>At the question, Raizel nodded. Blushing a brighter silver, Urokai brought up the basket from under the water and turned around. Carefully picking one out, he wrapped it into one of the many hoops that Urokai had in his fins. Like earrings, his brother had once said, except in all his fins. It was comforting and he went through them slowly. Urokai shivered of course, these parts of him were delicate, but he intertwined his tail with his legs and melted under his touch. It was intimate, ‘only for lovers’ Urokai had said to him once as he’d blushed, and exceedingly comfortable since it meant he could just float in the water with his support instead of having to stand.</p>
<p>After a while he poked at his tails though, and Urokai shifted to hold him and sling his tail up over a shoulder so that he could loop the flowers through the fins there as well. It always took a while and was faster with his brother but this was good too. Being with him was wonderful regardless. Even though his shoulder ached from the weight and his skin wrinkled because of the water, it was the thing he looked forward to most every day.</p>
<p>Tying off the last flower, he kissed Urokai- “I have to go now.”</p>
<p>“Already?” he asked as he untangled himself from the position they were in.</p>
<p>Raizel nodded and his lover sighed. Still he nodded and waved as he walked away.  On the beach he stared up at the sun again, still squinting. At least there was one good thing about it. The laundry would have dried by now.</p>
<p>That, and as he looked back out to the sea, it made Urokai’s scales shine. He always was easiest to spot on sunny days like this one. So, much as he hated these days, hot days were also some of the best ones. It was always nice looking out from home and spotting his beloved in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>